A bad day
by Dizzy Donuts
Summary: A big road accident has holby on their toes, especially in Darwin, Sahira has so much piled on her that she finds it hard to cope. Please R&R
1. Today is going to be a very long day

"I have a feeling that today is going to be a long day," Sahira said.

"What makes you say that?" Greg asked her.

"I just have a feeling..." Before Sahira Shah could finish her sentence Jac Naylor came bursting into the locker room.

"A feeling about what?" Jac asked curiously.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter?" Sahira said, not wanting Jac to know anything about their conversation.

"Oh right, I must have ruined your time alone together," Jac taunted.

"Shut up!" Greg snapped, already starting to loose his temper at Jac.

"Why don't you?" Jac said in a childish way. Nobody realised that Hanssen was standing behind them.

"My goodness!" Hanssen exclaimed, making them all jump, "I almost forgot i am running a hospital, I almost thought this was a school."

"Yes I can see it now," Said Greg who was off on his own planet.

"What?" Jac asked, "Having a dirty daydream are we?"

"Shut up!" Greg yelled.

"What blow a nerve did I?" Jac questioned.

"Miss Naylor, if this was a school you would most likely be the bully," Hanssen joked.

"Does that mean I get to flush Greg's head down the loo?" Jac asked.

"You just try it," Greg said.

"Miss Naylor, Mr. Douglas, stop acting like little children and please get on with your work!" Hanssen said, starting to get annoyed.

Suddenly all of their pagers went off.

"Coach crash, Coach full of school children collided with a car, two lorries and a train, near the train station," Hanssen read from his pager.

"Your right Sahira today is going to be a long day," Greg said.

"Brilliant," Sahira said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.


	2. Busy, Busy, Busy

Sahira rushed out to Darwin where there was already beds queuing up along the walls. Jac walked past and went to this old man who was wearing a trilby hat and a blue pinstripe suit.

"Hello, my name is Miss Naylor and I will be taking care of you today," Jac said with something you could almost call a smile. The old man started coughing; the coughing was followed by tears.

Greg who was walking past whispered, "Aw, you ugly face made him cry!"

"Very funny Mr. Douglas," Hanssen said sarcastically from behind them, he had been also walking past.

"Anyway!" Jac said, and then she turned to the old man, "Can you tell me why you are upset?"

"Those little kids, in the coach. They were nursery kids," The man cried, "Leave me be, deal with them!"

Meanwhile...

"Miss Shah, as Doctor Raza is in surgery and no nurses are around you will have to complete these notes," Hanssen says whilst placing a pile of notes almost as tall as him in front of her on the desk.

"Sure," Sahira agreed, even though she didn't really have much choice.

5 minutes later...

"Sahira as your not doing anything right now you could get me and Jac a coffee," said Greg not noticing the pile of notes in front of her. Sahira sighed as she got up and kind of stomped down the stairs to get the coffee.

In the mean time...

"Does she know?" Jac asked.

"No, she does not and she will not know until I am sure Sahira can handle it," Hanssen told them.

"Okay," Greg said, "We won't tell her."

"Here are your stupid coffees!" Sahira said after coming back from the shop.

"Thanks!" Greg said and walked away. Sahira looked toward Jac, she had turned red and had her nose buried into someone's notes.

"Something's going on Jac, what is it?" Sahira asked.

"A patient, their notes are strange," Jac replied, still not looking at Sahira.

"Let me see."

"No there mine," Jac said in a childish way and ran off.

"Something is definitely wrong," Sahira thought, "I can feel it!"


	3. Collapse

The doors crashed open into AAE, a small boy was on a trolley screaming in pain, even though it was just a dislocated shoulder the boy seemed to feel more pain than there actually was.

"Okay people," The Paramedic said as they were pushing the bed along, "This is Indy Shah, he was found in the coach, his heart rate is a little fast so I might need someone to check it out."

"Isn't this Sahira Shah's son?" A doctor asked.

"Yes!" The paramedic replied.

"Mummy!" Indy yelled, "I want my Mummy!"

"Someone call Sahira please," The doctor in charge ordered.

"Are you sure that's wise?" A nurse questioned.

"Just do as I tell you!" The pompous doctor retorted.

Meanwhile...

"Miss Shah, not that busy I see!" Hanssen said (obviously not seeing the notes piled in front of her), "Could you go to bed four and look at Mr. Morrison he has an unusual case!" Sahira went to bed for to see Jac staring at his notes totally puzzled.

"Can I see?" She asked. Jac handed the notes to her and Sahira quickly scanned down them, she then gave them back to Jac. As Sahira was about to examine Mr. Morrison her phone rang. She walked out the room and answered it. She listened to one of her colleagues tell her that Indy was on the coach and he was hurt and downstairs. She walked back into the room.

"Jac, I need to go, it's Indy," Sahira said with lots of worry in her voice, "He was in the coach, and I'll be on AAE if you need me!" She quickly walked from the room to the lifts and pressed the button.

"Aarrggh!" Sahira thought, "It's taking to long!" She walked away from the lifts and started going down the stairs.

Lots of questions started floating in Sahira's head: What if it was serious? What about all the work she has to do? Does Rafi know? Suddenly Sahira started feeling all dizzy and light headed, but she walked down the rest of the flight (of stairs) and stood at the top of the next one. So many thoughts were going through her head and it was really making her feel dizzy. She didn't know she was so close to the edge of the stairs until she fell down them. When Sahira reached the bottom she smashed her head incredibly hard on the handrail which knocked her out. Her head was cut open and bleeding furiously as she lay unconscious on the floor awaiting her rescue.


	4. Where is she?

"Where is Miss Shah?" Hanssen questioned. He arrived on Darwin 15 minutes after Sahira fell down the stairs.

"I'm not sure!" Rafi replied. The operation that he had been working at was a success.

"Oh she's down on A&E!" Jac said.

"Why?" Hanssen continued to interrogate.

"Er... to deal with a patient," Jac lied.

"Mr. Douglas, seeing as you are the only one that's not to busy, maybe you can go and find Miss Shah," Hanssen ordered. Greg pulled himself up from the chair and walked to the stairs where he started to climb down them. He was about to stop and make up a lie that he couldn't find Sahira and go back up, but he looked down the stairs and saw Sahira lying motionless on the floor. He ran down the next flight and kneeled beside her; he put his hand to the side of her head and felt for her pulse. It was weak. He pulled Sahira up and carried her back up the stairs and into Darwin. Her head was resting on him but the cut was putting blood on to his dark blue scrubs.

"Can I have some help here please?" Greg yelled. Rafi and Jac ran to Greg, Hanssen followed (he walked quickly, he didn't like to run).

"What happened?" Rafi questioned.

"I don't know!" Greg said, "I just found her on the stairs!" They rushed her to a bed and put her down. They all crowded round the bed and most of them were worried.

"Indy!" Sahira muttered when she had come round, "Where is he?"

"Indy's okay, what are you talking about?" Rafi asked.

"He was on the coach, he's in A&E, I was going to see him but everything just went black!" Sahira said with lots of worry in her voice. Rafi ran out of the room as soon as Sahira told him where Indy was. Now the drama was over everyone had gone back to their work apart from Greg.

"Hey Sahira!" Greg said. Sahira turned her head round so she could look at him.

"Oh," Sahira said, then she smiled a little, "I got blood from my cut on your scrubs, I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," Greg smiled back, "Don't worry about anything! I am just going to put stitches in your head now the cut has stopped bleeding." They were both silent as Greg put the stitches in.

"Thanks," Sahira said when Greg had finished.

"No problem," Greg replied with his cheeky smile. Then Hanssen came back into the room.

"Now you can get back to work Miss Shah!" Hanssen ordered.

"Okay Henrik," Sahira replied as Hanssen was exiting the room.

"Wow, he's sensitive!" Greg said sarcastically when the door closed behind Hanssen. Sahira let out a weak laugh.

"I should really learn how to say no to him," Sahira said with a small smile.

"Yeah, you should!" Greg agreed. They both started laughing at the awkward silence that followed. Then Rafi walked in.

"Sahira its okay, Indy's only dislocated his arm," Rafi said, relieved.

"That's good; I almost thought it would be bad news!" Sahira replied. Sahira got off of the bed and went back out to the noisy, chaotic ward.

"You were right Sahira, today has been a long day," Greg said with a huge grin, "And something tells me it's not over yet!"


End file.
